


Chapeuzinho Vermelho e o Lobo Mal

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dark Stiles, Derek-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, More tags will be add, Soul Bond
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tinha uma vida perfeita família, amor, amigos, notas e todo quanto é tipo de coisas que poderia querer. Por isso não notava que faltava alguma coisa em seu coração. Stiles sabia que havia algo fora de si, algo que estava tão perdido que ele não sabia mais como encontrar. Até que o punho de Derek acertou o queixo de Stiles, começando assim um caminho que ambos não queriam, mas iriam percorrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Os Últimos dias da Infância

Stiles tinha oito anos quando descobriu que magia era real, não apenas algo distante e dentro dos livros de fantasia que tanto amava, não uma ilusão de sua mente ultra rápida e sensível. Mesmo assim admitia que não havia feito nada de mais, afinal fazer flutuar alguns legos até a estante porque não alcançava, era algo trivial, mesmo assim muito excitante para uma criança repleta de glicose. O que o menino não percebeu, era que sua mãe estava observando tudo, co o se cenho franzido em preocupação, com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos escuros.

A segunda vez foi um pouco mais impressionante, embora tenha lhe rendido uma semana de castigo por brigar, principalmente com alguém mais velho. Mas ele não se arrependia, já que tinha entrado entre uma menina mais nova que si e um menino mais velho que parecia querer machucá-la. Quando a viu, ela estava encolhida parecendo com medo e solitária, na época Stiles não tinha nenhum amigo e sabia o que ela estava sentindo, por isso agiu antes mesmo que pudesse perceber colocando-se entre a menina e o seu agressor. Estendeu os braços e desejou que o menino fosse para longe, uma onda de vento partiu de seus braços atingindo-o no peito e fazendo-o se afastar, caindo de bunda não muito longe deles. Sua mãe viu tudo e o arrastou para casa.

O que ele nunca ficou sabendo, era que a menina se chama Cora Hale.

Sua magia começou a crescer desde então, sempre sendo guiada pela vontade ou os sentimentos do menino, apenas a negação de Jhon que o impedia de perceber o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Foi nesse instante que Claudia decidiu que era hora de intervir, de contar sobre as origens desses poderes maravilhosos e a responsabilidade que era tê-los. Não esperava que pequeno conseguisse entender o que estava tentando ensinar, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria. Foi a mesma coisa com ela e seria com os filhos dele, caso tivesse algum.

Assim toda a noite sentava na cabeceira da cama dele, contando a história de sua família, sobre como uma menina de Chapéu Vermelho e sua Avó haviam livrado o condado do lobo; mas secretamente havia casado com ele e transformando-o em um lenhador. Como essa mesma menina usava seus dons para curar, para guiar e ajudar o povo da cidade; como esse mesmo lenhador lobo havia virado o protetor contra os maus da noite. Até que eles lhe traíram e lhe queimaram vivo, ambos e juntos. Como sempre, o menino parecia absorver as histórias como patos na água e mesmo sem qualquer  instrução formal, sua faísca crescia como uma tocha.

Stiles não tinha amigos na época, ninguém queria ficar com o menino estranho, ninguém queria conversar com a criança que não conseguia ficar parado. Foi por isso que aprendeu a conversar com as árvores, a correr com o vento, a dançar com o fogo e a ser forte como a terra, foi por isso que sua pequena faísca havia se transformado em uma estrela tão rápido que não parecia natural. Claudia observava a tudo sem conseguir fazer nada, seu filho era uma força da natureza que tinha que seguir seu próprio curso e nada poderia pará-lo, mas ela sabia uma lição que ele ainda não tinha aprendido: Toda a Magia tinha um custo. E toda a felicidade tinha a tendência de acabar, as vezes para sempre.

E em meio de tudo isso, ao pequeno Caos que era a felicidade de Stiles, um desastre se armava como uma tempestade. Ou melhor, como fogo e morte.

No dia em que a roda começou a sua jornada para baixo, o jovem feiticeiro havia sido posto na cama cedo, sua mãe e seu pai iriam a um evento no trabalho e por isso iriam chegar tarde. Como um bom garoto que era havia obedecido, segurado o seu pequeno lobo e deitado na cama confortavelmente esperando para que João Pestana viesse lhe levar. Não demorou muito, já que havia brincado a tarde toda com os pequenos dragões que vovam pelas ávores. Seu sono durou não mais do que apenas alguns segundos.

Acordou com calor, com o suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo pequeno e magro para sua idade, também sentia um tremor que o fazia seus dentes bateram e sua cabeça doer como se alguém tivesse batendo nela. Havia também uma luz que incendia diretamente sobre ele, deixando-o cego e piorando a dor que sentia na sua cabeça.

\- Farole.

Uma voz desprovida de sexo e flexição soou em algum lugar do espaço, usando o apelido que sua mãe usava consigo quando estavam a sós. Isso lhe amenizou o seu medo. Só um pouco.

\- Tão jovem e tão cheio de poder, Ela escolheu bem em te dar a faísca Farole, mas nem tudo é felicidade. Agora você tem que decidir. Tão jovem.

\- Decidir o que?

O medo aumentou um pouco, deixando confuso e tonto, além de não conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. De repente passou a desejar por seus pais.

\- Seu futuro.   

\- Mas como?

\- Olhe para cima e decida com o seu coração.

Stiles levantou os olhos e encarou a luz que incidia diretamente sobre si, fazendo-o ficar cego por vários segundos, ainda sim alguma coisa lhe impedia de fechá-los. Sentiu a luz descendo sobre si como uma cascata, diminuindo um pouco da tremedeira, mas não do calor. Que parecia apenas crescer e crescer, como se tivesse caminhando diretamente para um incêndio ou para dentro de um vulcão. Abraçou-se procurando por algum consolo, por alguma proteção contra o calor que lhe atingia.

Quando a luz começou a diminuir viu-se no meio de uma floresta, uma lua minguante desenhava o céu de maneira quase inexistente. Sentiu o cheiro de madeira queimada, de chão perdendo a vida e das folhas que explodiam aqui e ali com pequenas bombas cheias de água. Viu as chamas amarelas, vermelhas e azuis consumirem o prédio como uma besta consome sua presa, com uma fome inabalável e infindável. Fazendo-o dar um passo para trás, temendo pela própria vida, abraçando-se ainda mais apertado.

Contudo o que mais lhe deu medo, que mais lhe assombrou era o som da madeira cedendo para o fogo, o som feroz do elemento consumindo tudo ao redor e das pessoas gritando. Porque havia pessoas gritando, homens, mulheres e crianças. Com pavor, medo e algo que ele não sabia definir. Sem saber, estava chorando ajoelhado, segurando-se tão forte que chegou a fazer marcas no próprio braço. Então, lembrou-se que tinha magia, tinha poderes. Que podia fazer alguma coisa.

Levantou-se tremendo, como se a força estivesse lhe faltando, estendeu a mão para o céu e fechou os olhos. Ele lembrou-se de uma história que sua mãe lhe contou, de como a Chapéu Vermelho, de quando ela impediu um grande incêndio e de como ela invocou as forças do Céu para ajudá-la. As palavras queimavam em dourado em uma mente, tão fortes que ele precisava falá-las.

\- Água e Vento. Céu e Terra. Eu lhe peço para me emprestar um pouco de sua força, eu lhe peço para me abençoar com sua força para cessar com esse fogo.

\- E o que oferece em troca Farole?

A mesma voz lhe perguntou, mas ele sabia que não era a mesma pessoa, mesmo que não houvesse qualquer mudança nela.

\- Eu não tenho nada a oferecer.

\- Tem certeza?

Ele pressionou ainda mais as pálpebras, fazendo-o uma força que não sabia exatamente para que, mas na verdade estava pensando o que poderia dar para salvá-los. Afinal a única coisa que tinha era sua magia, mas estava disposto a perder isso? Mas então ouviu os gritos, o cheiro e sentiu o calor. Então percebeu a tristeza e o terror, a solidão e o inevitável. Isso selou sua decisão como nada faria.

\- Não, eu tenho algo sim. Eu tenho minha magia.

\- Está oferecendo-a para salvá-los?

\- Estou.

\- Você ficara sem.

\- Eu sei disso.

Stiles estava chorando abertamente agora, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, não queria perder algo tão precioso, não queria deixar isso sair de si. Mas não podia deixá-los morrer, não podia simplesmente observar aquelas pessoas passando por aquilo. Não era humano.

\- Eu não quero perder minha magia Voz, mas não tenho mais nada para oferecer e vê-los morrer? Isso está fora de questão. Então sim. Salve-os e leve o que tem que levar.

Ele acordou sentindo-se cansado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, seu corpo estava suado e corado. Sentia-se vazio, mas estava longe de ser o final. A roda ainda não havia descido totalmente.

Uma semana depois, Stiles começou a perceber que sua mãe estava estranha, sempre cansada e perdendo peso, além de cabelos. Ele não era burro, podia ter só oito anos, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela: estava doente. O único problema era que não sabia exatamente o quanto doente ela estava e que seus pais não conversaram com ele sobre isso, deixando-o imensamente triste. O vazio de seu peito começou a pesar ainda mais, como bola e por isso chorava baixo com o joelho encostado no peito, sentindo-se só.

O tempo passava, sua mãe ficava mais e mais doente, até que um dia não podia mais sair do hospital. Sua vida estava ligada a aparelhos que apitavam e faziam barulhos estranhos, o menino ficava com ela todos os dias, do nascer do sol ao por do sol; foi quando conheceu Melissa e Scott, foi quando começou a amizade deles mesmo que ambos não sabiam disso na época. Já que a única coisa que o outro fazia era sentar lá, ao lado de Stiles enquanto ele contava histórias para sua mãe.

Até que um dia aconteceu.

 Stiles chegou à mesma hora de sempre, deixando sua mochila no chão e sentando-se ao lado da mulher que mal podia permanecer acordada, mas aquele dia seus olhos tão iguais aos seus abriram-se lúcidos pela primeira vez em meses. Ela lhe chamou para mais perto e pediu para segurar sua mão, com uma voz embargada e doce lhe disse que lhe amava e estava orgulhosa dele. O menino começou a chorar sem saber bem o porquê, sua mãe só lhe sorriu e limpo um das lágrimas. Assim que abaixou os braços, os aparelhos começaram a apitar deixando claro que mais uma peça sua havia sumido.


	2. Vida Perfeita

Derek acordou quando os raios de sol tocaram o rosto, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido irritado e virar para o lado, obviamente jogou sua coberta por sobre a cabeça para lhe dar mais escuridão e assim voltar a dormir. Mas a mesma pessoa segurou sua coberta e puxou com força, fazendo-o virar e quase cair da cama, por isso abriu os olhos já brilhando em dourado e encarou a mais nova que estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito lhe encarando com ódio que só rivalizava com o seu.

\- Mamãe não vai poder nos levar hoje, por isso trate de levantar-se e se preparar, hoje eu tenho teste de líder de torcida e não posso chegar atrasado.

Sem dizer mais nada saiu porta a fora, ainda parecendo extremamente irritada, ele não sabia o motivo a não ser o óbvio. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e levantou-se sabendo que protelar mais só iria trazer-lhe problemas, por isso segurou as suas coisas e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Tinha que ser rápido, já que todos pareciam estar prontos para sair.

Desceu a escada minutos depois, se deparando com Erica colocando os almoços de todos dentro dos sacos, Malia com o nariz enfiado em um livro de matemática, Isaac comendo um sanduíche de amendoim e geléia e Cora com o seu cereal de chocolate que sua mãe tentava fazê-la parar. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, sua vida não poderia ser melhor com sua família ao seu redor e uma namorada que o amava mesmo sabendo o segredo de sua vida, com suas notas altas e sendo o chefe do time de basquete que era campeão nacional.

Caminhou para perto do balcão, coçando os olhos e pronto para sua primeira xícara de café matinal, mas não chegou muito longe já que Cora o interceptou no meio do caminho com sua caneca favorita cheia. Ele levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas em questionamento, ela apenas lhe encarou como se fosse arrancar o seu pescoço com os próprios dentes, para dar crédito era realmente muito boa nisso.

\- Vamos, ou iremos chegar atrasado.

\- Cora a audição é só à tarde, depois das aulas. Não precisamos chegar tão cedo assim.

\- Precisamos sim, vamos embora pessoal.

Derek viu todo mundo se dirigir para a porta com a conversa sobre o dia acontecendo como sempre, viu Malia perguntar algumas coisas para Isaac que respondia com uma paciência que parecia ser infinita. Viu Erica chegar até Cora e falar alguma coisa que não conseguiu ouvir, viu a mais nova confirmando com a cabeça e a loira rindo. Isso só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais curioso para o comportamento errático de sua irmã, mas sabia que pergunta só traria ainda mais respostas grossas e sem qualquer sentido, por isso resolveu esperar e deixá-la responder quando achasse que estava pronta.

Parou o carro ao lado de um jeep, que parecia ser um modelo antigo, mas bem cuidado; viu sua gangue descer da vã e seguir cada um o seu próprio caminho. Ele balançou a cabeça, pegou sua jaqueta do time e caminhou em direção a porta, com a recente vitória do principal time rival todos lhe paravam para lhe cumprimentar e  congratular sobre o feito. Fazendo o seu humor ficar ainda mais elevado e seu dia ficaram ainda melhor quando encontrou Paige lhe esperando em seu armário.

\- O que vai fazer hoje?

Começou ela depois do beijo de bom dia.

\- Sou responsável pela carona de hoje, por isso estarei ocupado.

O sorriso dela pareceu um pouco aliviado, o que significava que tinha alguma coisa para fazer depois da escola. Mas não disse nada, esperou pela explicação que não demorou muito a chegar.

\- Meu pai me pediu para chegar mais cedo em casa, por isso só vou poder sair com você amanhã.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho um trabalho de história nacional para adiantar, com a temporada começando não vou ter muito tempo depois.

\- Qualquer coisa, me avisa que eu posso te ajudar.

\- Claro baby.

Chegou mais perto a beijando com mais intensidade dessa vez, por isso não notou que sua irmã conversava com um menino usando um casaco vermelho. Não viu os olhos brilhando como dois sóis ao jogá-lo contra a parede e sair andando, deixando-o hiper-ventilando.  

As aulas foram tranqüilas, ele não era realmente muito esforçado, mas prestava atenção e fazia notas para facilitar os estudos depois. Afinal tinha o sonho de ser professor de literatura, então para entrar em uma boa faculdade, tinha que ter boas notas; já que não podia contar unicamente com a bolsa de estudos pelo esporte. Ele podia se machucar ou outras coisas poderiam acontecer, por isso era sempre bom ter um plano B.

Por isso mal percebeu quando chegou a tarde e era hora de ver sua irmã se apresentando, devido ao bom tempo, as lideres resolveram que a audição seria do lado de fora e por ele não ter treino naquele dia ficou fácil para o outro ir acompanhar. Retirou o casaco e ficou apenas com sua blusa de regata sem mangas, revelando seus braços morenos e musculosos, sua irmã iria ser a ultima por isso matou tempo observando suas mensagens no facebook ou trocando mensagens com os colegas de time. Ele não percebeu o menino de casaco vermelho sentando um nível abaixo de si.

Ele só voltou a ter atenção no gramado quando Cora fora chamada, percebeu que a menina vestia um top e uma calça de laicra, foi a primeira vez que percebeu o corpo de sua irmã já era de uma adulta e foi a primeira vez que realmente sentiu que deveria protegê-la dos garotos que poderia querer usá-la. Fosse por ser bonita, fosse por ser rica. Assim seu cenho franziu-o e sua cara fechou quando ela começou a dançar e a fazer as primeiras piruetas. Novamente percebeu que atividades físicas estavam no sangue de sua família e que as aulas de Laura sobre como se movimentar estava dando certo, porque Derek podia perceber claramente que estavam tentando fazê-la falhar, mas não conseguiam. Afinal ela tinha agilidade de um lobisomem.

Não demorou muito para ir até a vã quando acabou as audições, afinal ele sabia que logo os outros iriam até lá e como se lesse sua mente, Malia estava encostada no carro com o rosto dentro de um livro sobre economia. Ele não conseguia entender porque a coiote não pedia ajuda com as matérias, ela tinha uma família agora e não havia qualquer necessidade de excluir daquela maneira. Mas sabia que não podia perguntar ou falar qualquer coisa, estava no sangue da sua família não aceitar bem quando outras pessoas se metiam nos seus problemas pessoais. Ele abriu a porta, deixando-a entrar.

A seguir apareceu Isaac com um menino, eles estavam conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa, Derek teve o decoro de não ouvir; embora ainda continuasse observando. Por isso percebeu como o mais novo parecia aberto, receptivo e até mesmo mais animado do que normalmente era, percebeu como o corpo dele se inclinava levemente na direção do outro e como o outro parecia fazer o mesmo chegando a encostar-se ao ombro dele. O mais velho sorriu com isso, Isaac tivera uma vida difícil e merecia a felicidade onde quer que ela morasse.

\- Derek, esse é Scott McCall, Scott esse é Derek Hale.

Isaac apresentou-os assim que chegou perto o bastante, Derek estendeu a mão e recebeu um aperto firme, fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Finalmente te conheci, Isaac fala muito de você.

\- Garanto que é tudo mentira.

O menino sorriu para ele enquanto Isaac corava de maneira violenta e voltava os olhos para baixo, fazendo Derek sorrir ainda mais. Enquanto esperavam por Cora, os três ficaram conversando e o mais velho logo descobriu que o jeep era do amigo dele, Stiles, e que iriam embora juntos. Mesmo em pouco tempo, o beta pode perceber que Scott era uma pessoa segura e divertida, alem de parecer ter um bom senso único naqueles dias.

Então a voz de Cora chamou a atenção de Derek e de Isaac, fazendo ambos viraram a cabeça na direção de onde ela vinha com um menino vestindo um casaco vermelho, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Usando sua audição, percebeu o que eles estavam falando.

\- Você está alucinando, acho melhor você me deixar em paz.

\- Vamos lá, Cora! Você está me evitando o dia todo, não está na hora da gente conversar?

\- Não! Eu já disse que não tem nada para falar com você!

\- Cora, você está sendo irracional!

\- Me deixa em paz ou eu não vou responder por mim.

Derek pode perceber claramente que o adolescente estava irritando sua irmã, de uma maneira geral ele não iria se meter, sua irmã não era uma menina normal e era muito boa lutando, sendo a segunda melhor dentre os betas. Mas então se lembrou do que viu na audição e como tinha prometido que não iria deixar ninguém tentar usá-la e aquilo pareceu ser exatamente uma situação em que poderia ser o irmão mais velho. Mas ainda sim, ficou um pouco hesitante, já que não sabia o que estava acontecendo com toda a certeza e então o adolescente fez o erro de segurar no braço dela.

Seu lobo uivou, lhe dizendo que alguém estava machucando sua alcatéia, sua família e seu sangue. Sua visão ficou em vermelho, borrando tudo ao seu redor e a única coisa que percebeu foi o choque de sua mão contra o maxilar do menino, que caia no chão como se fosse uma boneca de trapos.


	3. Conversas no Escritório

 O escritório de Talia Hale era muito mais uma biblioteca do que de fato um escritório, haviam três estantes do chão ao teto com tantos livros de tantos assuntos que uma pessoa poderia ficar anos lendo-os sem repetir qualquer um, alguns pareciam muito velhos e outros novos e brilhantes, alguns eram em inglês e outros em línguas já mortas e a Alfa nunca se perdeu e sabia exatamente onde cada livro estava. Uma vez por ano, ela retirava-os limpava e guardava tudo de novo, obviamente escravizava os seus filhos no processo, afinal era livros o suficiente para uma pequena biblioteca.

No meio havia uma mesa de madeira, tão antiga que talvez não existisse mais tal madeira, mas era totalmente branca e lisa, com símbolos incrustados que pareciam mudar quando se fitava diretamente. Mas sempre eram corpos celestes que giravam em torno da lua cheia, que ficava exatamente no meio da mesa e parecia sempre ser a mesma. Havia três cadeiras. Uma feita da mesma madeira, de espaldar reto e acolchoada com um veludo vermelho opaco, também havia uma lua cheia talhada no topo; parecendo um trono. As outras duas, eram simples e confortáveis cadeiras de um escritório.

Era nesse lugar que Derek estava esperando, sentando e mais do que levemente assustado.

Tirando o dia da faxina, sua mãe raramente permitia que seus betas ficassem no local, segundo ela haviam informações perigosas para jovens e inocentes lobos como eles; nem mesmo as pessoas que buscavam sua sabedoria tinham permissão para entrar ali. Até o fogo teve medo e poupou o cômodo deixando-o quase intacto, apenas uns poucos livros foram perdidos. Por isso o escritório, era um local meio sagrado; um local onde instruções severas eram dadas e aulas secretas. Já que suas paredes não permitiam que os lobos ouvissem o que se passava por ali.

 Na verdade, agora que estava sentado ali, sozinho e longe da agitação podia perceber que havia sido um verdadeiro babaca e não tinha o direito de acertar o menino de vermelho, já que parecia ser a sua irmã a pessoa intolerante na conversa. Mas Derek nunca fora bom em lidar com sentimentos muito fortes e ainda não tinha conseguido digerir totalmente a sensação de proteção que havia surgido em seu peito. Por isso ignorou que ele era um humano e nem era um tão forte assim. Ele cerrou a mão de maneira firme, fazendo os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos, não era para aquilo acontecer daquela forma.

A porta abriu fazendo-o olhar para trás, sua mãe estava lhe encarando do beiral, seu rosto estava encoberto pela sombra; contudo ele não precisava de luz para descobrir que ela lhe encarava com desaprovação. Sem demorar muito, a Alfa caminho de forma graciosa e ao mesmo tempo autoritária em direção ao seu local de direito, com os mesmo gestos sentou-se deixando o peso assentar na cadeira régia.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles, Derek não tinha coragem de iniciar uma conversa e sua mãe parecia querer descobrir alguma coisa. Seus olhos escuros, quase negros, pareciam cavar por de baixo da pele chegando ao âmago das pessoas; Laura tentava, mas não conseguia chegar nem perto.

\- Você sabia por que eles estavam brigando?

A voz da sua mãe cruzou a distância entre eles, suave e baixa como uma canção de ninar, indicando que ela não estava com raiva. Contudo, sua mãe nunca falou assim com ele antes, por isso o mais novo levantou o olhar encarando-a.

\- Não, eu não sei.

Sua mãe balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, seus olhos demonstravam uma tristeza e uma idade que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Isso o deixou assustado, mesmo que guardasse isso dentro de si.

\- Por que você o atacou?

Sentindo o seu rosto corar, o beta desviou o olhar encarando o próprio colo, envergonhado consigo mesmo.

\- Derek.

A voz de sua mãe soou severa pela primeira vez, deixando claro que aquela conversa não era consoladora.

\- Eu achei que o garoto estava tentando fazer algo que Cora não queria, depois disso eu não pensei muito.

\- Então, você ouviu uma conversa pela metade e pulou suposições?

\- Sim, mãe.

\- Passou pela sua cabeça perguntar o motivo da briga quando vocês estavam no carro?

A verdade era que havia sim passado isso pela cabeça dele, mas Cora parecia tão irritada que mal falava, Erica e Malia estavam confusas e sem saber de que lado ficar ou se havia algum lado para se ficar. Isaac simplesmente correu para socorrer o menino de vermelho junto com Scott e não voltou para casa até sua mãe chegar mandando-o imediatamente para o escritório.

\- Sim, mas Cora estava muito irritada para falar comigo.

\- Entendo.

O silêncio caiu novamente na sala como uma cortina, os olhos dela nunca saíram dos dele, mesmo quando desviava. Um segundo se passou, depois outro e mais outro.

\- Esse menino, que você socou, descobriu que Cora era uma lobisomem e queria saber se era ou não verdade. Ela até mesmo bateu nele, duas vezes e mesmo assim ele insistia em saber. Por isso eles estavam brigando.

\- E eu piorei tudo ao socá-lo com meus olhos amarelos e dentes afiados, dando a ele a confirmação que precisava.

Sua mãe não disse nada, apenas afirmou com a cabeça de forma lenta e formal, quase como se tivesse realmente contendo os verdadeiros sentimentos em seu interior. Isso fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dele.

\- E agora, o que iremos fazer? Você não poderia simplesmente apagar a memória dele, poderia?

Havia uma ponta de esperança na voz do jovem. Sua mãe simplesmente parecia ficar ainda mais paralisada, como se fosse à pergunta errada a se fazer.     

\- Poderia, mas ele é um humano Derek e um que já não é muito inteiro, fazer isso só iria torná-lo ainda mais danificado. Isso está fora de questão.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer?

\- Você irá ensiná-lo sobre nossa raça, costumes e tradições.

\- Mãe isso é perigoso e se ele for um Caçador?

\- Então ele já tem essas respostas, não iremos contar nada que já não saiba.

\- Mas então ele vai ter certeza de que nós somos lobisomens!

Derek estava começando a ficar nervoso, aquele parecia ser a réplica do seu pior pesadelo acontecendo bem na sua frente, como se toda a precaução dos últimos anos estivesse sido jogada pela janela.

\- Admiro sua intenção de nos proteger Derek, mas o menino não é um caçador.

\- Como você sabe?

Sua voz saiu como uma ordem e não um pedido chegou até mesmo levantar e arranhando a mobília a sua frente. Talia não se mexeu, nem mesmo um milímetro e seus olhos ficaram como rubis: duros e rubros.

\- Eu sou a única Alfa dessa localidade por mais de vinte anos Derek, eu conheço um caçador quando eu vejo um e principalmente, tenho meus métodos de investigar a vida de alguém. O menino não é um caçador e parte do seu castigo é instruí-lo sobre nosso mundo.

Derek percebeu que voz de sua mãe saiu baixa e rouca, como se tivesse se controlando para não pular em cima dele e lhe aplicar uma educação mais física, como ele vira uma vez Kali aplicar em um beta indisciplinado. Também sentiu a onda de raiva e desaprovação que emanava do link que tinham, fazendo-o dá um passo para trás e voltar a se sentar, olhando para baixo e expondo o pescoço em submissão.

\- A outra parte do seu castigo é convencer Deaton a aceitá-lo como discípulo, nós dois não iremos durar para sempre e Laura irá precisar de um Conselheiro, por isso é bom que seja um escolhido por nós e não por eles.

\- E por que eu? Foi Cora quem o deixou descobrir que ela era um lobisomem.

Sua mãe apertou a ponte do nariz, parecendo extremamente cansada, como se a pirraça adolescente fosse de mais para ela lidar. Mas Derek não queria gastar o seu tempo com o menino, ele já tinha muitas coisas para equilibrar.

-Ela já tem a punição dela, além disse foi você quem deu a certeza sobre nossa existência e não ela. Além disso, você está sendo treinado para lidar com esse tipo de situação e todas as suas aulas foram jogadas no lixo em uma simples tarde. Então sim, você irá ensiná-lo e isso Derek Hale, é uma ordem.

O beta sentiu um tremor percorrer por todo o seu copo, como se tivesse atando alguma coisa a ele, como se algo tivesse sendo escrito dentro de sua própria alma. Era um dos dons dos Alfas, mas sua mãe nunca havia usado nele ou em qualquer outro e isso só mostrava o quanto estava encrencado, ferrado com tudo. Por isso olhou-a com olhos arregalados, com medo reais pela primeira vez.

\- Você não iria me obedecer de outra forma, sei disso, estava escrito em sua mente como uma clareza que até mesmo sem meus Dons eu saberia dizer. Além disso, você precisa aprender a lidar com esse tipo de situação, se algo acontecer com sua irmã é você quem irá substituí-la.

Derek não disse nada, porque ela estava certa. Não tinha interesse em perder tempo com ele, não tinha interesse nem mesmo de falar com ele de novo. Cerrou o punho sentindo-se totalmente derrotado e era algo novo em sua vida, olhou para baixo e ignorou o olhar de sua mãe.

\- Você está liberado Derek.

O jovem saiu sem olhar para trás, irritado e desconsolado.


	4. Lobo Mal

O dia amanheceu cinza, o que era meio estranho para aquela época do ano, mas o beta sentia como se o tempo e seus sentimentos estivessem cruzados. Por isso não se importou muito com isso. Levantou, colocando uma blusa negra com manga e uma calça jeans, naquele dia não usou a jaqueta do time; havia perdido em algum lugar durante a confusão e teria que comprar uma nova. Não que ele estivesse se importando com aquilo naquele momento, ele estava de mau humor e a única coisa que poderia pensar era que iria arrancar o pescoço do primeiro que olhasse torto para ele.

Na cozinha estava todo mundo, fazendo o que normalmente faziam, mas Isaac não estava ali e isso lhe tirou um pouco de sua raiva. Entrou sem falar com ninguém e percebeu que a chave do seu Camaro estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, soube por Laura que ela iria levá-los e por isso pegou as chaves e saiu novamente sem falar com ninguém. Iria tomar café em uma cafeteria que Paige havia lhe mostrado em um dos seus encontros, isso também serviu para aliviar um pouco o seu sentimento de irritação.

Parou o carro em uma vaga próxima e desceu, percebendo que o tempo ficava ainda mais fechado, iria chover e não seria nada bonito. Naquele dia não podia deixar de se importar menos. Entrou no local ouvindo o sino tocar, a escuridão da loja lhe era bem vinda e pela hora estava quase deserto, apenas alguns clientes aqui e ali parecendo sempre ocupados demais com as próprias vidas. Isso era bom, não iria suportar ser dissecado como um pedaço de carne.  

Com seu copo de café nas mãos, sentou em uma das mesas vazias, no final da cafeteria e pôs-se a pensar em como poderia chegar perto do menino e conversar com ele. Não seria nada fácil, o menino de vermelho poderia estar com medo e até mesmo sentir qualquer preconceito por ele não ser um humano. Muitas possibilidades eram possíveis, todas elas com um final ruim. Derek não se sentia no humor para lidar com desconhecidos, principalmente um que poderia ser um perigo para todos que ele amava. E já bastava uma Kate em sua vida. Não iria deixar aquilo acontecer, não de novo. Nunca mais.

O sino tocou mais uma vez, fazendo o vento entrar no local e dissipar um pouco do cheiro de café que reinava, substituindo-o por algo pungente. Um fedor complexo que ele poucas vezes havia sentido em sua vida, que era basicamente composto por: cansaço, tristeza e desilusão. Isso lhe fez olhar para cima, apenas para encontrar um menino vestindo um casaco vermelho. Isso lhe paralisou por completo. Já que a ultima coisa que esperava era vê-lo ali, na sua cafeteria predileta.

Mas o menino não ficou por muito tempo, simplesmente comprou o seu café e saiu para o jeep que estava estacionado dando partida, enquanto olhava pelo vidro percebeu que haviam duas pessoas sentadas no carona. E então as palavras de sua mãe lhe atingiram como um raio: _“Poderia, mas ele é um humano Derek e um que já não é muito inteiro, fazer isso só iria torná-lo ainda mais danificado. Isso está fora de questão_.” Ele deixou a cabeça cair e bater na mesa, aquilo seria um pesadelo ainda pior do que tinha imaginado.

A chuva começou a cair por volta da hora do almoço, obrigando a todo mundo comer no refeitório da escola, deixando o local totalmente e completamente cheio. Por isso resolveu ir comer em um lugar mais reservado, chamou Paige para ir consigo, mas a morena disse que tinha que ensaiar deixando-o ainda mais triste. Era a segunda vez em dois dias que ela lhe dava um fora e desde o dia anterior, eles não tinham conversado direito fazendo-o pensar que ela parecia está lhe evitando tal pensamento lhe deixou preocupado. Caminhou sem prestar muita atenção para onde ia e por isso, não viu o corpo vindo em sua direção até ser tarde mais e colidir com ele.

\- Desculpa, eu não estava prestando a atenção.

Disse sem realmente olhar para a pessoa que fora parar no chão, na verdade, ele mal notara alguém batendo em si. Era como se fosse uma brisa. Olhou para baixo no momento em que estendeu a sua mão, só para ver o casaco vermelho que estava virando o sinônimo de sua desgraça.

\- Acho que está virando rotina você bater em mim, ao menos dessa vez foi só uma trombada e não um soco. Dessa vez.

O garoto ignorou a mão estendida e levantou-se por si mesmo, contudo o movimento fora feito de maneira tão descoordenada que parecia que iria cair de novo, ainda sim efetuou o movimento e lhe encarou de maneira intensa. Fazendo o silêncio cair entre eles, vendo que o mais velho não iria oferecer nada, o menino de vermelho simplesmente caminhou indo para onde tinha que ir.

\- Espera.

Derek reagiu antes que ele fosse longe de mais, ouviu-o parando mais não voltando ou sequer virando. O cheiro de cansaço e dor pareceu aumentar ainda mais, por um momento ficou tonto, mas firmou a perna para não se deixar cair por isso.

\- Minha Alfa liberou para que eu lhe ensine sobre nossa cultura, caso isso lhe interessa.

Ouviu o som do mais novo virando, mas novamente não ouviu som de passo, por isso virou-se também; estavam sós três passos de distância um do outro. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos seus e pareciam atormentados e intensos deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

\- Me interessa sim, mas antes você me deve uma coisa.

Derek levantou uma sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva, porque em sua concepção, ele não devia coisa alguma ao menino a sua frente.

\- Desculpas. Você me bateu sem qualquer motivo para isso, já que não estava agredindo sua irmã.

\- Você segurou no braço dela, quando claramente ela tinha dito que não queria mais falar com você, o que esperava que eu pensasse?

\- Que ela é mais forte do que eu? Que havia uma parte da conversa que não sabia? Talvez, que ela poderia ser um pouco mais gentil?

\- Você pediu por isso! Qualquer um iria entender a situação errada.

\- Mas você não é qualquer um! Você poderia me matar ou me machucar de forma permanente, você deveria saber melhor do que simplesmente pular em cima de mim como se fosse um animal!

Derek fechou a mão com tanta força que podia perceber o sangue escorrendo pelos seus dedos e pingando no chão em tempos regulares. Aquele menino estava certo é claro, mas não gostava disso sendo lançado em sua cara como se fossem coisas sem sentido. Além de ele conseguir mexer com os seus instintos com uma facilidade desconcertante, nem mesmo Paige tinha essa habilidade.

Ele cruzou a distância entre eles, parando-o perto dele o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o cheiro ainda mais forte, cansaço e estresse, mas não medo. Meso com seus olhos dourados e seus dentes amostra como estava naquele momento.

\- Você não me conhece, você não faz a menor idéia do que eu sou capaz.

\- Eu sei disso, mas se eu me acovardo-se a cada vez que ouvisse isso, não teria vida. Eu não tenho medo de você Derek Hale.

O coração dele batia em um ritmo constante como se tivesse vendo um filme ou lendo um livro, ele não parecia temê-lo; embora o nível de estresse tivesse aumentado. Isso o deixou confuso, de alguma maneira não conseguia distinguir o que aquele menino estava sentindo ou pensando.

\- Se você for me matar, é melhor fazer isso logo antes que Isaac te encontre, ontem ele ficou realmente muito irritado com você.

Tal pronunciamento lhe tirou um pouco do prumo e do que iria fazer, por isso apenas encarou-o como se não soubesse como reagir. Ele queria morrer? Ou simplesmente não se importava? Como alguém pode querer tanto sair da própria vida dessa forma? Abriu aboca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas sentiu alguém segurando o seu braço. Como primeira reação puxou-o buscando se soltar, mas a pessoa era mais forte e por isso conseguiu segurá-lo.

Virou o rosto e deu de cara com Isaac, não o calmo e tranqüilo Isaac, não o adolescente quieto e quase introvertido que tinha saído de uma situação muito ruim. Não. Ele estava lidando com o vingador Isaac, o irritado e com olhos brilhando com tanta intensidade que pareciam queimar em sua retina. Sentiu a mão dele apertando um pouco mais, as unhas penetrando em sua pele, percebeu que o mais novo não iria hesitar em pular em sua direção pronta para uma briga.

\- Você quase quebrou o maxilar dele ontem, não vou deixar você tentar atacá-lo e conseguir quebrar alguma parte do corpo dele.

\- Eu estou tentando fazer o que nossa Alfa me mandou, ela quer que ensine a ele.

Derek deixou o mais novo olhar pelo laço que lhes unia, fazendo-o perceber que estava atado com uma ordem, por isso tinha que obedecer de qualquer forma. Isaac não lhe soltou, mas não pareceu tão irritado assim. O que foi um alivia.

\- Se você machucar ele de novo, Derek, eu juro que não vou me segurar.

\- Por que você está protegendo-o? Eu sou da alcatéia e ele um estranho.

\- Eu tenho meus motivos Derek.

\- Quais?

Isaac balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, soltando o braço dele, percebendo que havia um pouco de sangue nas unhas dele. Virou-se e caminhou para longe no corredor, o suficiente para dar-lhe privacidade; mas seus olhos não saíram deles o tempo todo.

\- Eu sempre soube que ele era mais do que apenas um sorriso bonitinho.

Isso fez o mais velho virar-se em direção do mais novo, parecendo um pouco chocado com aquele comentário. Mas o menino sorria, olhando por cima do ombro dele diretamente para o adolescente que estava a cinco armários deles.

\- Isaac está apaixonado por Scott.

\- Eu sei, mas isso não me impede de admirar um cavalheiro.

Derek balançou a cabeça, achando que tinha caído no meio de um mundo paralelo, onde o menino que estava preste a matar estava dando em cima de um dos seus betas. Aquilo era muito confuso, mas tinha que aprender a lidar com isso.

\- Quando você tem tempo livre?

\- Eu faço lacrosse, que tem o mesmo dias de treino que o basquete, então podemos nos encontrar na sexta na hora do almoço. Assim você pode sair com a sua namorada ou seus amigos, quem você quiser.

O lobo balançou a cabeça achando que aquele era um bom plano, por isso estendeu a mão em direção a ele.

\- Podemos recomeçar de novo?

\- Não. Você me machucou uma vez e tentou me machucar outra, por isso eu vou ficar de olho para isso não acontecer uma terceira vez.

Sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e caminhou em direção a Isaac que estava esperando por ele, novamente percebeu que ficou sem saber o nome do mais novo. Querendo esquecer toda aquela conversa e por que não a semana.


	5. Desgraça pouca é bobagem

Derek sentia os músculos da perna se esticando e repuxando, chegando a doer enquanto efetuava o movimento de correr, isso significava que estava começando a deixar o seu corpo exausto e isso minaria a raiva que parecia estava rondando a sua mente desde que havia conhecido o Menino de Vermelho. Mas ele sabia muito bem que bater nele – de novo – seria um erro, então resolvera fazer uma das únicas coisas que sabia quando estava assim, que era levar o seu corpo no limite não lhe dando espaço para poder pensar muito quando deitasse na cama. Embora essa técnica estivesse parecendo um pouco ineficiente naquele dia.

Isso porque tinha ido até a veterinária de Deaton assim que sua aula havia acabado naquele dia, matou até mesmo o seu treino sabendo que quanto mais protelasse mais doeria quando puxasse, era uma regra geral da vida. Então teve duas noticias ruins ao mesmo tempo. A primeira que Scott estava trabalhando na veterinária como ajudante do Druida, obviamente a recepção não foi nenhum pouco calorosa, mas o lobo ficou grato dele apenas ter-lhe encarado com raiva. Já era o suficiente que Isaac estivesse com raiva dele pelo o que havia feito com o Menino de Vermelho, seria ainda pior se ele soubesse que havia machucado a sua “apaixonite”. Então sim, ele podia lidar com olhares venenosos.

Quando Deaton finalmente decidiu atendê-lo veio à segunda noticia ruim. Ele não poderia treinar o Menino de Vermelho. Segundo ele, já tinha um aprendiz determinado pelo Conselho – Derek não sabia que havia um – e não poderia aceitar mais ninguém até que terminasse com ele. A única coisa que pareceu aliviar um pouco a situação era que o adolescente já estava terminando o seu aprendizado, então logo Deaton estaria livre para treinar outra pessoa e ai poderia entrevistar o Menino de Vermelho; ao menos havia uma luz no fim do túnel. Pequena, mas estava lá; porque o beta sabia que assim que o outro começasse os seus estudos, não haveria necessidade dele ensiná-lo.

Obviamente sua mãe não ficou nenhum pouco feliz com isso, não que tivesse demonstrando com suas palavras ou feições, mas estava o ar. Era uma sensação que lhe chegava através do nariz e isso era ainda pior do que se ela tivesse falado. Ele tentou se desculpar, mas não sabia exatamente o que poderia ter feito para mudar a idéia do Druida e por isso simplesmente saiu do escritório, com o seu rabo entre as pernas e cabeça baixa, sabendo que isso não ajudaria sua vida no futuro. Como se isso não bastasse, parecia que ninguém queria falar com ele.

Bom, não era bem essa a verdade, ninguém com quem ele costumava falar estava se comunicando com ele. Isso significava: Isaac e Cora. Quando entrou na cozinha para jantar, percebeu que Cora estava fora e Isaac tentava ajudar Malia, tentou encontrar os olhos com ele dando apenas em nada. Queria falar com o mais novo, queria ao menos tentar arrumar as coisas entre eles; mas isso não parecia ser possível já que o mais novo parecia ignorá-lo. Derek sentiu vontade de socar a parede para chamar a atenção do moreno, mas sabia que isso iria acabar sendo um erro ainda maior.

Foi por isso que colocou sua bermuda de correr, apenas e tão somente ela, e partiu para a reserva buscando aliviar os seus pensamentos com atividades físicas. Deixando o seu lobo sair e seus instintos tomarem o controle, aproveitando que ainda não era lua cheia e por isso não significariam apenas morte e sangue. O que era uma ótima coisa naquela altura do campeonato. Era por isso que o seu corpo doía e estavam suados, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um banho longo e demorado, até mesmo os seus músculos estavam mais firmes. Não que tivesse alguém para observar isso e por isso ele era mais do que grato.

Apesar de ser famoso na escola e ter muitas meninas querendo-o, Derek sempre se sentiu inepto quando o assunto era: muitas pessoas. Era grosso de mais, arrogante de mais e até mesmo fechado de mais para liderar e lidar com pessoas que eram suas “fãs”; por isso costumava evitar as festas da vitória e ficar com a cabeça baixa nas aulas do dia seguinte. Seus amigos do time lhe diziam que era um perfeito idiota de não aproveitar a situação, mas ele era muito mais feliz com Paige e pipoca e cinema do que álcool e garotas que só queriam transar com ele e espalhar para todo mundo. E Derek já tinha tido o suficiente de “uma noite só” para uma vida inteira.

Mas isso era algo que ninguém sabia e nem iria saber, um segredo que iria levar consigo para o túmulo e ponto final. Seus pesadelos eram o bastante por toda a família. E se estavam lhe dando um gelo, por agir assim com um menino desconhecido, ele não queria nem imaginar se soubessem o que ele fez. Por isso fazia de tudo para ser o mais perfeito que ele poderia ser como se fosse uma compensação por tudo.

Parou do outro lado da floresta, sentindo-se faminto e sedento, sua frustração de estar sendo ignorado era tanta que acabou saindo sem comer. Virou-se pronto para voltar, quando sentiu o cheiro; era carne assada com purê de batatas, molho e chocolate com morangos. Sentiu a boca salivando e o seu corpo voltando-se para origem do cheiro, seu lobo ainda estava muito n superfície para ele sequer perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo. Sem pensar muito, começou a correr até o que parecia ser uma clareira não muito longe da entrada da floresta.

Vagamente percebeu algo vermelho se mexendo colocando alguma coisa no chão, quando pulou com sua mão fechando ao redor do ombro e seus joelhos ao redor da pélvis. Ouviu o som oco de um corpo se chocando com o chão, bem como um gemido de dor de alguém que acabou de se machucar severamente. Isso não foi totalmente registrado por seu cérebro humano, porque ao estar tão perto daqueles olhos escuros ele sentiu o cheiro completamente diferente da comida. Era alivio, misturado com stress e dor, mas o alivio lhe atingiu tão completamente que fez seu cérebro humano voltar à ação.

Então reconheceu que estava em cima do menino de vermelho.

Seus olhos pareciam límpidos e claros, aceitando inevitável de tal forma que fez o corpo do outro tremer, era quase como se desejasse aquilo. Isso o fez soltá-lo e pular para trás abrindo espaço entre eles, o mais novo não retirou em nenhum momento os olhos sobre si.

\- Você está com fome?

Ele não esperava por essa pergunta, na verdade, ele esperava por alguma briga ou qualquer coisa. Contudo o seu corpo parecia ansioso por dar a resposta, já que balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Que bom, eu tenho comida para duas pessoas, mas sou só uma.

\- E por que você tem comida para duas pessoas, no meio da floresta?

Viu o menino pegar um pote transparente e colocar um pouco de purê em prato de plástico, bem como uma carne e um pouco de molho. Estendeu a mão em direção ao mais velho, sem nem mesmo olhar para ele; o cheiro de comida atingiu-lhe novamente dessa vez tão forte que quase babou. Começou a comer, tentando ter um pouco de educação, sua mãe havia lhe ensinado direito no final das contas.

O lobo tinha que admitir, a comida estava realmente deliciosa, normalmente era sempre um dos betas que cozinhavam por isso sempre acabava sendo mais do mesmo, já que nenhum deles era realmente muito bom nesse negócio de cozinhar. Sua mãe era realmente muito boa nisso, mas ela quase não cozinhava, só em ocasiões especiais ou quando acordava com vontade. Por isso não pode deixar de aproveitar aquela comida bem feita.

\- Acho que você irá querer mais.

Derek elevou os olhos para o mais novo, vendo mais um prato em sua direção, pegou-o sem pensar duas vezes; mas dessa começou a comer com mais calma. Assim conseguiu observar que o menor comia com educação, quase como se cada garfada fosse a ultima, mesmo com a iluminação natural das estrelas conseguia perceber que parecia um pouco cansado. Respirou fundo e percebeu que era esse o cheiro predominante.

\- Você está bem?

\- E por que não estaria? Você bateu em mim de novo.  Acho que o universo não nos quer convivendo de forma civilizada no final de contas.

O beta percebeu o tom meio sarcástico, meio vazio das palavras dele; deixando-lhe ainda mais preocupado. Já tinha ouvido esse tom vazio antes. Em uma outra voz. Em uma outra noite.

\- Eu senti o cheiro da comida e acabei agindo por instinto, alguma coisa no seu cheiro me fez lhe atacar.

\- Deve porque eu cheiro como presa e você é um predador nato. Novamente a natureza tomando o seu curso.

Percebeu um sorriso se desenhar no rosto dele, tornando-o totalmente sarcástico, isso a fez sorrir junto. O que era muito esquisito. Deveria ser apenas a comida. Viu o mais novo voltar a comer com a mesma educação que antes, deixando-o ainda mais curioso sobre porque estava.

\- Você não me respondeu.

\- Não.

\- E não vai?

\- Não, afinal não somos amigos.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito, afinal essa era a primeira vez que tinha uma conversa descente com ele, mesmo que tenha começado com ele atacando-o como sempre. Ficou em silêncio, enquanto terminava de comer o seu segundo prato.

\- Vai querer um terceiro?

\- E quanto a você?

\- Eu não como muito.

Olhou para cima por alguns segundos, observando as estrelas e a luz oculta na noite, percebendo que ainda sentia fome. Não chegou realmente a responder, simplesmente percebeu um prato na sua frente, que começou a comer com uma educação um pouco mais de educação. Observou o outro terminando de comer e colocando o prato junto com os seus.

\- Teria espaço para sobremesa?

\- Sempre.

O menino sorriu de novo, enquanto colocava um pedaço de torta de chocolate com limão, que cheirava tão bem quanto todo o resto. Pegou e experimentou um pouco, sentindo a perfeita combinação de chocolate com limão, chegando até mesmo soltar um gemido de tão gostoso que estava.

Terminou de comer e percebeu que estava começando a ficar realmente muito tarde, contudo não sentia nenhuma vontade de levantar-se e ir para casa, de alguma forma encontrou paz ali. Abaixou os olhos e percebeu o menino lhe olhando, seus olhos brilhando rápido com um tom de roxo que nunca vira nos olhos de ninguém. Mas foi tão rápido que pensou não ter visto.

\- Você deveria voltar para casa, Paige vai ligar e você vai querer ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

O tom de voz soou etéreo tão suave como se fosse uma canção de ninar, mas que conseguiu encher o peito dele de uma sensação de urgência tão completa que teve que se segurar para não sair correndo.

\- E por quê?

\- Por que o que?

Derek percebeu o olhar curioso do menino, isso só lhe deixou ainda mais apreensivo, ainda mais ansioso.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

O menino simplesmente acenou a cabeça de forma positiva, sem dizer nada, quando começou a correr percebeu-o duas esferas roxas lhe encarando pela distância.


	6. Lua, Fenrir e Bolo

Tinha que haver uma explicação razoável para tudo o que estava acontecendo, afinal sempre exista alguma explicação razoável.  Por isso não correu na direção do menor exigindo explicações e como ele sabia, por isso controlou sua raiva para não machucá-lo uma quarta vez em menos de uma semana. Mas isso estava começando a ficar complicado, difícil de conter, simplesmente porque o mais novo parecia está em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e sempre acompanhado por algum dos seus. Isaac, Cora e até mesmo Erica.

A única fez que o pegou sozinho foi quando ele caminhou em sua direção, nesse dia não estava usando nenhuma peça de roupa e sim um blusão preto com calça jeans, além de um casaco azul. Parou na sua frente com o seu tão comum olhar cansado, embora houvesse um brilho diferente naquele dia, quase como se estivesse excitado por encontrar com ele. Isso lhe deixou em silêncio, temporário.

\- Hoje é sexta e está na hora do almoço.

Parou um tempo sem saber o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, então se lembrou das aulas que tinha que dar para ele sobre sua cultura. Suspirou e balançou de forma positiva.

\- E eu sei onde podemos tê-la sem qualquer interrupção.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, virou-se e caminhou em alguma direção aleatória, deixando o lobo confuso e sem muita escolha a não ser segui-lo, queria perguntar algumas coisas e essa era a melhor alternativa.

Segui-o sem saber exatamente para onde iriam, sabia que estavam ainda no campus só não fazia a menor idéia de onde iria levar. Descobriu naquele dia que a escola era muito maior do que pensava, enquanto olhava ao redor percebeu que seguiam para a parte de trás da escola onde havia um jardim. Derek ficou simplesmente fascinado com aquilo, havia várias flores e um banco com uma mesa bem no meio do circulo.

No meio da mesa havia metade de um bolo que parecia ser feito de chocolate e limão, uma garrafa do que parecia ser refrigerante e outra que parecia ser chá gelado, também percebeu um caderno e um lápis. Fazendo o outro perceber que o mais novo havia deixado tudo preparado para sua aula.

\- Vamos, só temos uma hora. Eu sei que você tem aula depois do almoço e o professor Harris já quer a sua cabeça.

\- Como você sabe disso?

O menino lhe observou como se ele estivesse louco.

\- Sabendo.

Isso o deixou um pouco irritado, principalmente com o sorriso meio superior que ele tinha nos lábios, mas conseguiu se controlar. Não podia bater nele tinha que mostrar que podia se controlar, mesmo com alguém tentando – e conseguindo - lhe tirar do sério.

\- Então senhor sabe-tudo, o que sabe sobre os lobisomens?

\- Que não são alérgicos a prata como todos pensam, que Acônito mais conhecido como flor de júpiter lhe dá reação alérgica e que precisam de uma ancora para controlar na lua cheia.

O mais velho teve que se controlar para simplesmente não deixar sua expressão de surpresa transparecer em seu rosto, mantendo-o impassível.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Você realmente não consegue pensar em ninguém que poderia ter me dito?

\- Isaac.

\- Sim, e Cora e Erica também.

Derek fechou o punho e sentiu a sua raiva tomando conta sobre o seu temperamento, mas não se lançou sobre o mais novo, simplesmente bateu na mesa fazendo-a vibrar. O Menino de Vermelho só lhe encarou, com uma expressão que dizia: demorou.

\- Por que eles fizeram isso?

\- Bom, eles não perceberam que fizeram, eu simplesmente perguntei e eles me explicaram.

\- Então, por que você fez isso?

\- Simples, eu não sei o quanto você está disposto a me ensinar e realmente não queria saber o básico. Então me adiantei para mostrar que realmente quero aprender.

\- Mas eu lhe disse que iria te ensinar! Você deveria acreditar em mim!

\- Quando você fizer uma promessa e mantiver, eu acredito. Até lá, não.

A simplicidade como o outro havia dito aquela frase lhe fez perceber que não era a primeira vez que acontecia, isso o fez retroceder, afinal até aquele momento não tinha dado nenhum motivo para ele acreditar nele. Suspirou cansado e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Por onde quer começar?

\- Que tal uma origem?

\- A mais conhecida e aceita, é que nós viemos de um lobo chamado Licaon. Um homem que desafiou Zeus ao servi-lo com carne dos próprios filhos, para desafiar a sua divindade, se vendo no corpo de um lobo ele correu em busca de ajuda. Os Druidas o ajudaram, dando-lhe uma forma humana, mas como usaram a força da Lua para isso; nossos destinos ficaram atrelados por todo esse tempo.

O menino ficou em silêncio durante toda a explicação encarando-o com uma intensidade que lhe fez estremecer, tomou nota de alguma coisa, mas fora isso ficou apenas observando com atenção. Quando Derek terminou de explicar, o mais novo balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Você não gosta muito dessa explicação não é?

\- Não, acho que é apenas para justificar a existência dos Conselheiros na nossa sociedade.

O menino lhe fitou por algum tempo, tomando algumas notas, mas da onde estava não conseguiu observar o que ele estava escrevendo. Tentou esticar um pouco o pescoço, mas não deu muito certo, ele se moveu para evitar que ele lesse.

\- Então, me conte qual é a sua explicação favorita?

\- Bom, a minha explicação favorita é que somos filho de Fenrir.

O menino levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas de forma inquisitiva, como se não soubesse onde ele quisesse chegar. Era a primeira vez que o pegava desprevenido e gostou disso, de saber que o menino não sabia de tudo.

\- Existe uma lenda, que uma vez antes de seu filho ser presa, ele o trouxe para Midgard – o nome nórdico para o nosso plano – lhe mostrando o que deveria ajudar a destruir. Na época, Fenrir era um bom lobo e não conseguia acreditar que seu pai queria destruir um plano tão belo, mas seu pai continuou lhe dizendo que aquele era o seu destino e teriam que cumprir. Mesmo não gostando dele.

Derek percebeu que o mais novo lhe olhava como se estivesse sedento, apreciando cada palavra como se fosse uma comida preciosa. Novamente o lobo apreciou isso, poucos lhe davam essa atenção e isso incluía Paige.

\- Um dia Loki deixou Fenrir passear pelo mundo sozinho, foi quando ele conheceu uma mulher, seu nome foi perdido na história, mas ficou conhecida como Rubra devido à cor de seu cabelo e olhos. Eles se apaixonaram e por quase uma fase da lua, eles se amaram e ela ficou grávida, quando a lua ficou cheia Odin e seu exército chegou para prendê-lo, a batalha foi feroz e a mulher perdeu a sua vida; não antes de dar a luz aos filhos dele.

Os olhos do menino pareciam brilhar, como se estivesse quase chorando, mas estivesse se contendo para saber como a história terminava. Ele podia entender o sentimento, também se apaixonou a primeira vista por essa história.

\- Seu filho não era humano e nem era um lobo, era algo entre ambos e por muito tempo viveu buscando um lugar. Ele não soube do seu pai, ou do papel que ele teria na destruição do mundo, apenas que a Lua lhe odiava e mexia com sua mente quando estava cheia.

Derek parou, sabendo que a história não terminava ali, mas era o bastante para uma aula só e sabia que o mais novo provavelmente teria perguntas sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Por isso esperou. Mas ele não perguntou nada, apenas pegou um pedaço do bolo e lhe serviu como havia feito na noite anterior. O mais velho sentiu-se praticamente compelido a comer, assim o fez, aproveitando o sabor único da iguaria. Parecia ter sido feito naquele mesmo dia e não pode deixar de sorrir com.

\- Eu não sei como lhe dei a informação, apenas que uma inspiração às vezes me atinge e sei que coisas vão acontecer, não sei como ou quando ou o motivo. Apenas é assim. Espero que não tenha sido uma coisa ruim.

\- Por que normalmente, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, não dizendo mais nada. Não sabia se deveria ou não compartilhar sua conversa com Paige, afinal como ele havia lembrado, não eram amigos. Por isso continuou comendo em silêncio, reservando o direito de privacidade.  

\- Bom, obrigado por sua aula.

\- Já acabou a hora do almoço?

O menino balançou a cabeça de novo, mas ele queria comer mais um pedaço de bolo, por isso ficou em duvido se deveria ir ou não.

\- Vai, eu peço para Isaac lhe entregar um pedaço.

\- Certo, obrigado pelo belo.

O menino balançou a mão e o mais velho caminhou em direção a aula, sem deixar de notar que novamente ele não lhe contou o seu nome.


	7. Não uma voz se não a de uma serpente.

Derek estava na frente da casa de Paige, não sabia se deveria ou não cruzar a rua e bater a porta, não sabia se estava agindo certo em chegar sem avisar. A morena sempre prezou muito a sua privacidade, embora fosse um livro aberto quando estávamos juntos. Ou melhor, era. Desde que conhecera o Menino de Vermelho, ela andava distante e sem tempo para si, além de algumas poucas horas durante o almoço e a carência estava começando a bater; afinal ele sempre emocionalmente dependente. Quando sentia era para valer.   
Olhou novamente para a janela do quarto dela, que dava para de frente da rua, com a luz acesa embora com a cortina fechada, branca e com rendas. Sua favorita. Enquanto ainda estava decidindo, ouviu algo que definitivamente não era o treino noturno da namorada, devido à distância e a madeira; não conseguia ouvir exatamente de quem era. Por isso resolveu chegar mais perto, usando os seus treinos para chegar sem ser visto ou ouvido, seguindo as sombras presente já que estava anoitecendo. Sentia-se um perseguidor, mas algo havia lhe deixado preocupado.  
Enquanto chegava perto, a voz tornava-se mais clara e nítida, era de um homem. Não o pai dela, embora o timbre fosse decididamente de alguém acima dos quarenta; mas sua habilidade não permitia ir, além disso. Conseguia captar o cheiro habitual da casa, canela e comida recém preparada, a mãe dela era doceira profissional e sempre estava fazendo encomendas para as melhores festas da cidade. Contudo naquele dia, havia outra coisa, algo ácido e pungente que era muito suave, mas perceptível para o lobo que tinha o olfato seu melhor sentido.  
Parou em uma sombra de uma árvore, bem ao lado da casa e o mais perto que conseguia chegar do quarto dele. A voz ainda estava muito abafada, mas conseguia ao menos discernir a conversa agora, mesmo que tivesse que se concentrar e foi isso que se sentou em um dos galhos mais altos.  
\- Seu tempo está acabando, você sabe que eu não gosto de esperar e sua dívida só aumenta.  
A voz do homem comentou de maneira autoritária e sem qualquer traço de humanidade. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo do beta, deixando-o meio desconfortável.  
\- Eu sei, mas não é assim tão fácil.  
\- Você se apaixonou por aquele cachorro não foi?  
Silêncio. Derek não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que estavam falando dele ou que Paige estava com medo, tremendo se ele a conhecia bem.   
\- Sabe, quando os seus pais me falaram de você, achei que seu coração fosse feito de gelo. A certeza só aumentou quando você conseguiu cumprir sua missão, até agora foram quantos?  
Os dedos do beta se enterraram na casca da árvore, fazendo o galho ranger sob sua força, queria entrar na casa e exigir suas próprias respostas. Mas isso seria perigoso, com toda a certeza. Principalmente com o rumo que a conversa parecia está tomando.  
\- Paige, eu perguntei quantos foram.  
\- Foram cinco.  
\- Exatamente, até aqui você conseguiu caçar cinco criaturas diferentes, algumas mais perigosas do que ele. Qual é a dificuldade agora?  
\- Nenhuma, mas coisas não estão tomando o rumo que você disse que tomaria.  
Derek sentiu o seu sangue ferver, seus olhos simplesmente começando a captar as cores noturnas com uma facilidade terrível, sentiu os cheiros com mais clareza e ouvir ainda melhor. Estava em seu modo de caça. Porque estava começando a ser caçado também. Ou melhor, já estava na rede.  
\- Impossível, eu nunca erro.  
\- Você errou dessa vez.  
O barulho do tapa ecoou como um estalido, alto e rápido, isso lhe tirou provisoriamente de seu transe raivoso. Fosse quem fosse o homem, havia batido em Paige. Em sua parceira. Então, por que ele não queria ir ajudá-la?  
\- O tempo está acabando.  
Ouviu o som de passos, descendo a escada e saindo para o lado de fora, de onde estava o homem pareceu brilhar como uma luz repentina depois da escuridão total. O homem usava um terno branco, com uma única gravata vermelha, seu rosto estava escondido atrás de uma mascara e seus olhos pareciam vermelhos. Parecia saído de um filme de terror. Só não conseguia entender, porque sentiu um súbito medo, fazendo o seu coração apertar como se alguém estivesse segurando-o.  
O cheiro de fumaça e o som de gritos começaram a ecoar em seus ouvidos, seguidos de um riso histérico de pura alegria, quase loucura. Lágrimas quentes escorreram pelo seu rosto, não percebeu, mas suas mãos taparam suas orelhas e começou a tremer como se estivesse congelando.  
\- Espero que não nos encontremos novamente, Derek Hale. Não sou tão incompetente como os Argent e não será salvo por ninguém dessa vez.  
A voz soou ao pé de seu ouvido, tão próximo que pode sentir o cheiro de seu hálito: gelo e rosas. Recuou rápido, perdendo o equilíbrio caindo no chão, sentiu sua coluna estalando e seus músculos esticando de forma pouco natural, causando-lhe uma corrente de dor. Travou o queixo para não gritar, como havia aprendido com sua irmã. Sentindo-se tonto, abriu os olhos encarando o céu acima.  
Não soube por que sentira tanto medo e nem mesmo porque caíra, mas a conversa estava nítida em sua mente, tão clara como se tivesse escutado de dentro do quarto. Paige estava lhe caçando. E iria matá-lo.


	8. Primeira Pausa: A Canção da Sereia

Talia não gostava de mexer com as forças da magia, afinal era uma mistura perfeita deste elemento e ferocidade, instável e sempre em ebulição pronta para servir as forças do Caos. Ela não gostava disso. Nunca gostou dessa parte de seu ser e por isso percorreu caminhos tortuosos, difíceis e obscuros da sua raça para manter em si um pouco de Ordem, um pouco de sabedoria e calma. Era por isso que servia como guia para a sua raça, não era a única, mas com certeza era uma das mais influentes. Contudo, mexer com essa energia viva e sempre em mudança, era o mesmo que despertar algo que achava sobre controle há muito tempo.   
Mas era necessário, preciso para que ela pudesse chegar à origem dos seus sentimentos de preocupação e inevitabilidade que estava grudado em sua pele, arrancando o seu sono. Sim, podia esperar para ver como o Destino iria jogar as suas cartas, podia tomar medidas provisórias para proteger aqueles que amavam. Mas havia feito isso antes e quase morrera em meio a fogo e a desespero, até que a chuva mágica lhe salvou; algo que ela não entendia até aquele momento e havia desistido de procurar por sempre encontrar um beco sem saída. Não podia contar com isso novamente, por isso resolveu se arriscar.  
Retirou sua roupa, ficando totalmente nua, seu corpo era belo e delineado mesmo depois de três filhos e as guerras que enfrentara desde cedo para manter o seu posto. Runas estavam desenhadas, brilhando e pulsando suavemente em um ritmo que poderia ser o seu coração ou alguma força magnética além do controle da loba. Sua respiração ficou sutil, quase falha, enquanto sentia a luz da Lua Crescente tocando a sua pele reavivando uma força bruta dentro de si. Se não estivesse em paz consigo mesma, sabia que isso iria lhe transformar e lançá-la a uma corrida desenfreada em busca de sangue e dor.   
Ajoelhou-se e segurou um punhal, estava enterrado no chão, um chiado aborrecido ecoou no silêncio daquela noite. Ela sorriu para o velho conhecido, estava na sua família há muito tempo e sempre usado para ocasiões como aquela e até onde sabia a arma nunca gostara de ser usada. Era temperamental e já havia servido para matar alguns do seu próprio sangue. Era uma arma poderosa e repleta de magia, o que só tornava ainda mais instável.  
Riscou o ar com um movimento fluido, fazendo surgir um circulo de luz ao seu redor, não que outra além dela própria pudesse vê-lo. Com passos tranqüilos e calmos, andou ao redor da esfera respirando e sentindo a vibração da terra abaixo de si, sentindo seu sangue clamando pela selvageria a muito esquecida e as vozes do passado cantando baixo em um ritmo tribal. Podia ver claramente as danças, o sexo e a loucura desse tempo, clamando para ser usados novamente, clamando por uma liberação; mas havia escolhido outro caminho e era tarde para voltar naquele momento.  
Voltou sua cabeça para cima, seus olhos rubros e uivou para o céu fazendo o firmamento tremer em seu domínio, lembrando a terra quem era o seu protetor, fazendo os seu betas sentirem-se repentinamente despertos e prontos para a batalha. Talia sabia que o sentimento iria permanecer mesmo depois que ela tivesse terminado, contudo sua alcatéia era melhor do que isso e os treinara bem. Parou no meio da circunferência, com o punhal repousando ao lado do seu corpo, ainda reclamando com aquele zumbido intermitente.  
Ajoelhou-se e usarou a mão livre para começar a cavar, suas garras servindo como pá e facilitando o trabalho, o buraco não era muito fundo, apenas o suficiente para que o líquido formasse um espelho temporário. Com a mesma mão, ainda suja derramou um pouco de água no local formando um pequeno lago, sabia que não tinha muito tempo. A terra logo cobraria o seu preço.  
\- Espíritos Ancestrais, que vivem no Além, Lobos do Sul que uivam para a Lua Cheia. Eu lhes invoco nesse momento de necessidade.  
Sentiu um calor percorrendo o seu ombro, descendo pelo o seu corpo, fazendo-a suar e lhe deixando excitada. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, percebendo que o seu chamado havia sido atendido.  
\- Recebam esse pequeno deleite e permita-me ver o deslumbre do futuro. Aquilo ou aquele a quem devo temer ou recorrer.  
Ela sabia que estava sendo literal de mais, contudo ser especifica poderia ser ainda pior. Ter alguém a quem ficar de olho, era melhor do que não ter ninguém e receber um golpe cego.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, rasgou os pulsos com a adaga que soou feliz em ser usado para aquilo que realmente fora feita. Percebeu que um pouco do sangue deslizou pela lamina ficando ali, enquanto o resto caia lentamente na piscina, só parando quando a água estava completamente tomada. Com um movimento único, fincou a arma no chão, recendo um zumbido de agradecimento pouco antes da lamina desaparecer. Só então voltou os seus olhos rubros para água.   
Primeiro apareceu o seu irmão, Peter. Estava sentado em algum lugar, que ela não conhecia, mas havia prateleiras de livros velhos e mofados; ele tinha um sorriso superior nos lábios. Um sorriso trapaceiro e maroto. Não era algo novo, sabia que o seu irmão queria ser um Alfa a todo o custo, mesmo tendo que passar por cima dela. Ao menos esse perigo era conhecido.  
Em seguida apareceu um adolescente que ela não conhecia, mas sua imagem tremula mostrava a imagem de Gerad logo atrás. Fechou a mão em punho para não se descontrolar, para não deixar a raiva tomar forma, não sei a primeira vez que o idoso usava inocentes em seus jogos. Aparentemente aquele adolescente seria a próxima jogada dele, pediria para Isaac ficar de olho nele, o adolescente sabia ser imperceptível quando queria.   
Sem conseguir superar a raiva, Deucalion apareceu impiedoso e poderoso como nunca, novamente nada de novo. Ela sabia que a cegueira do homem havia levado a sanidade dele e que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria bater na sua porta, a mulher que tremulou logo atrás lhe era um mistério, mas não ficou preocupada. Deucalion era o verdadeiro inimigo ali, ela só seria um joguete. Ao menos sua intuição falava isso.  
As imagens sumiram por um tempo, fazendo-a piscar, até aquele momento só havia demonstrado inimigos; eram conhecidos, contudo estava dentro do que havia pedido. Eles eram perigos imediatos, agora ela esperava por alguém que pudesse ajudar. Caso houvesse, é claro.  
Piscou lentamente quando apareceu à imagem de um adolescente, ele tinha um rosto peculiar com o maxilar meio torto para o lado, na imagem ele beijava Isaac com doçura fazendo outro sorrir. Talia sorriu também, o mais novo merecia toda a felicidade possível. Logo percebeu que o moreno com ele era um possível beta e decidiu conversar com isso com Isaac, fosse qual fosse a relação deles, ele poderia lhe dar uma visão melhor sobre o assunto.  
A seguir Chris Argent e sua filha apareceram, eles conversavam sobre alguma coisa, que ela não podia ouvir. Isso foi uma surpresa, total, não esperava que um Argent pudesse ser de ajuda; mas até onde ela sabia Chris não seguia a mesma tendência psicopata de seu pai e sua irmã. Só de ele ficar de fora, era uma boa coisa, sabia que o caçador era perigoso por si só. Sua filha era um mistério, mas isso poderia esperar até à hora devida.  
Sem que pudesse digerir a informação, a imagem mudou para uma menina pequena e até mesmo frágil, com um cabelo ruivo e uma roupa impecável. Ela andava ao lado do adolescente de antes, o amor entre eles parecia ser óbvio na imagem bem como o espectro que parecia envolver a pequena. De certa forma, poderia perceber que o espectro estava esperando para entrar, paciente e indiferente. Talia não esperava por isso, não esperava ter uma criatura dessas bem no seu quintal e estava feliz por ela ser uma amiga e não inimiga.  
Novamente as imagens sumiram deixando apenas um pouco de água com sangue na bacia que havia feito, contudo não conseguia levantar, não conseguia se forçar a levantar como se ainda não estivesse acabado. O que era estranho, não havia mais nada para que ela pudesse ver algo.  
Então ela ouviu um riso, infantil e frágil, que percorria a floresta ao seu redor como uma música repleta de alegria pura e verdadeira. Ajoelhada onde estava, pode ver a criança chegando sua tez pálida e seus olhos escuros fizeram se vir em meio à escuridão da noite, sua risada ecoando pela floresta. Foi então que o fogo explodiu ao redor, fazendo-a se encolher automaticamente em medo que ele pudesse queimá-la, mas então o garoto começou a cantar. Sua voz modulando, aumentando e ganhando timbres que ela não conhecia; por um momento ficou paralisada devido à força daquele canto.  
Então, a chuva caiu.   
O fogo rugiu de volta, enquanto as gotas prateadas tocavam nele extingui-o pouco a pouco, formando uma música que circulava ao seu redor, criando uma sinfonia que harmonizava com a voz do menino. Foi quando outra música entrou em jogo, furiosa e independente, chocando e afastando a música que estava lhe salvando do fogo. A luta prosseguiu enquanto nada mudava, enquanto tudo parecia girar em câmera lenta e constante. E então houve silêncio.  
Talia olhou ao redor, para a noite clara e fria, para o circulo que não existia mais e a terra baixa de si que sugara a ultima gota de água e sangue aceitando o que havia sido ofertado. Contudo, ainda não conseguia se levantar, seu corpo parecia fraco e sem vida desprovido de qualquer vontade. Quando estava começando a cair, viu o menino lhe encarando, com lágrimas nos olhos e as mãos na garganta; ela não teve tempo para entender o que aquilo queria dizer, porque o adolescente parado ali era nada mais do que um esboço quebrado.


End file.
